And What Happened After That
by PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: A continuation of "What Happened Next", which was a continuation of "Dean & Sam, Sittin' In A Tree". Confused? Yeah, me too. Some lite Dean whumpage for a good friend.


**Title****: And What Happened After That**

**Author****: PlatinumRoseLady**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Sam and Dean, would I be sitting here writing fanfic?! Get real. **

**Language Warning: There's cussing. Big shock.**

**Author's Notes: This ficlet includes the E/O Challenge word "ankle"- see if you cann spot it, my pretties.**

**Spoilers: Takes place the same night as "Dean & Sam, Sittin' In A Tree", and "What Happened Next". Once again, because sidjack dared me to. She wanted some Hurt!Dean and this is what I came up with. Hope you like, girl.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean awoke with a snort, rolled over and looked at the clock on the table that separated the beds. The bright red numbers announced to the room that it was 3:00 in the aim. He yawned, got up and stumbled off to the bathroom, without bothering to turn on the light.

When he exited, instead of climbing back into his own bed, he walked over to that was standing in front of Sam's. He straightened out the sheet that his little brother had kicked off. Sam didn't even stir. Dean chuckled softly – getting treed by a bear, then having you big brother fall on you would tire you out. Dean had made damn sure that Sam's ankle wasn't too badly sprained, had rubbed at it until Sam had gotten so relaxed he'd drifted off to slumber.

"Sleep well, Sammy," Dean whispered, turning back to his own bed…

And caught his foot against the duffle bag.

A painful wrenching feeling tore through Dean' ankle as he fell forward with a yelp of "Oh FUCK!" He hit the floor with a thud that rattled his teeth, momentarily making him forget the fire burning up his leg.

"DEAN?!" Sam bolted upright in bed, any vestiges of sleep forgotten at his brother's cry. "Where are –"

"Down – owfuckshitdammit - here" growled Dean from the floor. Sam reached over and flick of the lamp as he climbed out of bed.

Dean was sprawled face down on the carpet, his left ankle wrapped around the straps of his now slipped open duffle bag. When he tried to move, he groaned in pain. "I don't freaking believe this…" he muttered into the floor.

Sam knelt down and pulled away the straps, wincing when Dean hissed in pain. "Um, dude," he began.

"I don't wanna hear it Sam."

"Dean, I think you twisted your – "

"I SAID I don't wanna hear it! I just tripped, I'm fine." Just to prove he could do it, Dean tried to push himself to his feet, leaning on the injured foot. The pain took his breath away, and he would have fallen forward again except for the two strong arms that suddenly grabbed him beneath his armpits. Before he could get out a word of protest, Sam had picked him up and laid him gently on his bed. He dropped back against the pillow, all set to bark at Sam that he didn't NEED any help…

But Sam already in the bathroom, soaking a towel in the sink. He wrung it out, cam back into the other room, and carefully wrapped it around Dean's ankle. That task completed, he got some aspirin and water and handed them without a word to his glaring older brother.

"Don't need those," he grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest, the start of a pout forming in his full lips.

"Yes, do you. It worked for me. You've sprained your ankle kinda bad, bro. Just take the aspirin and let me take care of you."

He was about to tell his brother just where he could stick those pills, when he looked up and saw the concern on Sam's face. Dean sighed, took the medicine and the glass of water, downing the pill with a violent gulp. "Thanks, Nurse Sammy."

"Very funny. Let me see what I can do to help with the pain." Sam sat down and began to gently rub Dean's ankle, taking care not to disturb the towel wrapped around it.

"Sam, go back to sleep."

"Sure. When you do."

"Where did you learn to be so damn –ow- stubborn?" Dean grumbled, although he had to admit that Sam's gentle touch along with the cool towel was helping him feel loads better.

"Same place I learned how to help fix a sprained ankle." Sam turned his head slightly, and gave Dean a grin. "From my awesome, if slightly clumsy, big brother."


End file.
